


Narcissistic Knight

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dave's POV, F/M, First Kiss, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, POV Second Person, Troll Romance, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't too sure what brought yourself to this point. Sure, you had been called narcissistic many times before, but those had been snot nosed brats in middle school – you had expected it to end up becoming so literal. However, even those thoughts didn't stop what was happening right now.</p>
<p>Because right now, you are in fact making out with yourself. </p>
<p>Well, it's a bit more complicated than just that, even more so since it seems that maybe Terezi may be pushing black for Davesprite. You aren't sure why, but she seems to get some some kind of joy out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Davekatwhisper on Tumblr. She's a total sweetie and her birthday is today, the 8th of April.

You aren't too sure what brought yourself to this point. Sure, you had been called narcissistic many times before, but those had been snot nosed brats in middle school – you had expected it to end up becoming so literal. However, even those thoughts didn't stop what was happening right now.

Because right now, you are in fact making out with yourself. 

Well, it's a bit more complicated than just that. Said self is a tiny bit more muscular, but he's mostly you. A you from a bad future but still you. 

Then there's the whole being a sprite thing. 

Davesprite's feathered ruff tickles a bit as it rubs up against your neck. The kiss is tongueless, but lasts for a while, your head turns just a bit to keep you from bumping noses. His lips are warm and wet and welcoming, and the kiss is actually enjoyable. It's not your first but its the first that has made you truly feel anything like what you feel now.

You feel him trying to pull away. Not today, buddy, you think, digging your fingers into the softness of his feathers as you kiss his lips. You are a bit forceful but he doesn't seem to mind as he kisses back with the smallest of arrogant smirks. How is it that you can piss yourself off as much as you can make you want to kiss yourself? You don't know the answer to that, and are probably the only person who gets a chance to even think that question let alone do what it is describing in it's confusing fashion.

He wraps his wings around you protectively, consuming you into a plume of orange. It almost makes you want to sneeze but they are soothing to the touch. 

You feel him worm his tongue into your mouth, making you fully part your lips. Not minding, you slide your own against his as you kiss. 

Pulling away isn't something you want to do but in the end you have no choice. Breathing in through your nose is not able to deliver enough oxygen into your lungs, making it so you have no choice but to pull away to gulp it back in. 

He has that stupid little smirk you only reserve for special occasions plastered onto his lips. You almost want you almost want to punch his arm. You also almost want to kiss him again. Heh. And to think that only a day or two ago you had just had a very friendly conversation with Davesprite. He had been a good help with the time travelling that Terezi had wanted you to do... 

“So, I dare say that it can now be declared that I am a good kisser,” Davesprite mumbles it, but your close enough to understand.

“Of course,” you reply, “I am a Strider.” You are tempted to say we; saying I in conjunction with the orange flying rat in front of you feels weird and unnatural to your tongue. However, you know yourself best – obviously – and don't want offend the guy. 

“Wanna kiss again?” He asks with the same smirk, and you want to hit him for asking a stupid question. Your lips met once more and you can't help but feel breathless for a moment. It's stupid, really, but you cannot help yourself.

\---

You have now decided that you are an idiot. Of course she could see that you were making out with another version of yourself. And wow, way to go picking the bright orange one that stands out really easily.

The comic that Terezi drew was both amusing and annoying. It didn't help that it was kindly titled D4V3XD4V3 and you knew right than she had watched you swap spit with Davesprite.

The sprite in question had disappeared; you had asked him for a favour before you headed off to Derse and when you awoke, he was gone. It took a lot of your energy to not seem worried. There were other versions of you around but Davesprite wasn't doomed to die by fate. There was just something different about him; some alluring. You can't place what, and you're not the most in tune guy to your emotions. You do you best to just brush off the feelings like you always do.

Time passed and shit happened, and soon enough you were clad in god tier pyjamas with still no word from the sprite. Come on Dave, you told yourself, get over it and stop crushing on yourself. And so, you did your best to do such as you conversed with your sister and the trolls. Then, John's message came. And on it, some familiar orange writing and your heart skipped a beat like you were some love sick school girl.

By this point, that seemed far more plausible than what you really were.

So, for the next three years you busied yourself, trying to satisfy yourself as best you could with the current situation. For the most part, it was surprisingly average despite living with aliens. At times, you felt jealous. What if Davesprite ended up falling for one of the dorks? They had their own kind of charm, you guess. However, the highlight of those years had to be meeting up the other kids and Davesprite again. That was nice; nice because you could not only see your friends again, but you got to see the version of you that you had made out with once more. For the most part, there was no sign there had been any kind of romance.

“Hey,” you say to him with a nonchalant shrug. Terezi and Karkat know about the kiss, but you don't like flaunting it, nor do you want the others to know just yet. You managed to try to pass off anything they said as a joke, though you don't think Kanaya or Rose believed you. Of course, Rose also asked if there was anything between you and Karkat, but that's another story for another day. You wouldn't put it past Gamzee to fall for it though. So, your only hope is to play it cool and act like it never happened.

Until you are alone with him, anyways. 

“Sup,” he replies with a similar tone and air. You just nod at each other as you have some kind of mutual agreement of an unspoken plan, before you are dragged off by Jade. You smile for the shortest second, because that has just shown you the truth. Yeah, he wants you still. That's good. Either that, you aren't very good at reading people.

You go through the usual stuff about meeting up with friends for the first time in, in.. in John's case, ever. Wow, you kind of forgot about him – you could have easily just headed over to planet during the game but you didn't.

However, things go rather smoothly. Well, that's an overstatement for sure. It's hard to have things go smoothly with your ragtag group of friends. It's hard and no one understands.

Perhaps, all the dicking around annoys you even more because you are itching to kiss Davesprite again. It bothers you a lot. You are Dave Strider, not an in-love fool who craves the lips of their lover as they write the stupidest of sonnets for them.

Though, you can't help but notice the glares that he sends way to the trolls. At first, you haven't got a clue as to why. Is he jealous over something? Then it dawns on you and you feel a bit selfish; it's because Terezi killed Davesprite's John. Ugh, you are such an idiot sometimes.

Finally, everyone splits ways - tired after a long day full of a surprising amount of excitement. Since you are a cool kid – and that's something everyone should know by now – you aren't tired at all. You make way to the room on the veil that you had called your own. 

Davesprite is already there, playing with one of your swords. You sit down beside him in silence. Neither of you speak for a long time. Davesprite is the first to make a move – suddenly turning and capturing your lips. You don't mind. It feels nice; it's just like the first time, but with more longing and emotion. 

His lips slide and press against yours easily. You run a hand along his chest idly, mapping out the scars that weren't there before. While they are rather... attractive, you kind of what to know what happened, but when you try to pull away to speak, he just pulls you back into another kiss, slipping tongue into your open mouth. 

You smirk for a moment, reminded of your first kiss with him. Finally, you are allowed to pull away, as he hugs you and places his head on your shoulder. You run a hand through his hair in a near soothing manner for a moment, before deciding to stop.

The two of your sit there in the silence for a while – eighteen minutes, 13 seconds, and 5 milliseconds to be exact. You listen to his breathing, shallow but calm, and feel his heart beat against your chest. It's far to fast for a humans and you think that's how its always been for Davesprite. 

He wraps his tail around your ankles, his wings forming a protective, feathered shelter around you. You lift up his chin with your index finger and kiss him again for a moment. It's just as nice as you can remember, sending jolts of electricity down your body as your lips touch. 

You kiss him several more times, some with tongue while others are more chaste, as he runs his bird like hands along your sides and chest. The touches are so simple and casual but they still manage to sent spark down your spine. 

You end up falling asleep at his side that night, his heat radiating off of his body, keeping you rather cozy. You awake with your arms around his waist, with Davesprite's fingers intertwined in your hair. It's sappy, sure, but ironic as well. Or, at least, in your twisted definition of irony anyways.

“G' Mornin',” he slurs, yawning a bit. You just give a cool nod in reply, putting on your shades. You never sleep with them on – that would break them. Kissing Davesprite again, you rub circles into his back idly. You are still tired and don't really feel like getting up.

However you have no choice as Terezi decides to take it on her to wake you up. This isn't the first time she's done such, but wow, she has really shitty timing. You really just want to lay in bed with your bird boyfriend. Is that too much to ask for?

“Dave!” Her voice is as loud as usual, making her a perfect alarm clock. You love Terezi yes, but you love her in the same way you love John or Rose; mwah-rails as the trolls would say. Still, she is a nuisance just as your other friends can be.

“Get up,” she's right in your ear right now, you turn to frown at her. Davesprite backs up a bit, wings flapping and you can just tell he is glaring at her; Davesprite is probably the more emotional of the two of you. You don't blame him though. His feathers are literally ruffled now, puffing up around his face. It's almost comedic.

Terezi gives a little pout for a second, but soon it's replaced but by her usual grin as she ignores the orange fluffball. “So, you're still crushing on yourself, Dave? I think you've come down with a case of coolkid narcissism,” she says, giggling a bit at herself.

You shrug as you stay calm as can be, keeping your normal tone in place. “I can't help myself. I'm irresistible.” You glance back at Davesprite and can tell he's getting more annoyed at Terezi with each passing second. 

Terezi turns her head over to look at him – or at smell him, whatever, - for a moment. “Someone's angry,” she mutters without the energy she had before. She turns her head into your direction. You give a shrug, though you aren't too sure if her smelling and tasting tells her that. 

However, she says nothing for a moment as the two just stare at each other. Davesprite's feathers are still extremely voluminous, his wings spread as his tail coils around him. He's digging his clawed fingers into the bed, so you run your hands across the scale, bird like skin to calm him a bit. It doesn't show much on his face, but you know he's registered your attempt.

A more than awkward silence passes, and soon Terezi turns back too you. “Come on, coolkid, we gotta go help the Mayor with Can Town again,” she informs you, flipping your hood back onto your head. She grabs your arm, and you swear you hear Davesprite caw a bit under his breath.

You are led out, not minding. Sure, you're sort of in love with Davesprite, but Terezi's your friend. She's pretty awesome, if you say so yourself. You manage to convince her to let you stop and get some coffee, because if not you'd probably fall asleep and destroy town hall. The mayor wouldn't like that, since he's so attached the place, hence why even after so long you're still being pulled over to work on it.

You spend your morning making chalk drawings until you're forced to wash for brunch. It's the first one with all your friends, but goes rather uneventful. As soon as that's over, you spend some more time working on the town. At some point in your day, you have several visitors, but the only who actually stays is Davesprite. 

He's calmer now, looking as hot as usual. Ugh, you hate hormones.

He just ends up setting in the corner, watching the three of you. Or rather, two, it would seem. He pays no heed to the mayor at all. You feel a bit suspicious that he is getting jealous. Idiot. 

Soon enough, it's late, your wrist is flaring up in pain from constantly drawing. Terezi nibbles at her tongue as she helps you wash off your chalk dust covered hands and it's like you can feel Davesprite glaring daggers. 

“He doesn't need you touching him so much. He can wash his hands by himself,” he finally speaks up. You glance over. Now that you think of it, yeah Terezi is the kind of type for causal contact but you always thought it was something that went along with the whole being blind thing and thus never thought much else of it. 

Terezi looks over him. “I think someone's jealous,” she says in a trademark Terezi way. You know she's not really trying antagonize him, but she still its the type to poke fun at things sometimes. Davesprite frowns for a moment, and you're worried the whole fiasco that had happened with Karkat was going to repeat its self. 

Davesprite flies out to you, poker face in place once more. His tail curls around you, just barely touching your body. He slips his arms around your neck, hugging the back of your head into his chest. A quick glance upwards tell your that he is fluffed up again, wings spread.

“I am not,” he says a little too defensively and you want to call him out on his bullshit. Of course, your mind oh so kindly reminds you that you are a dickhead, and that everyone from Davesprite's 'verse is gone. Of course he'd get defensive over something – he's worried he'll lose you too. And, you have a good feeling that Davesprite hates trolls. 

Terezi scoffs a bit, looking the tiniest bit annoyed now. “The jury disagrees,” she tells him.

“It doesn't count if the jury is only one person,” Davesprite retorts, coiling around you even more. He sneaks a peck on the cheek, and you don't mind that. Even with the kisses to the ear and cheek, he's starting to make you feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

Terezi opens her mouth, and then shuts it, muttering something about orange creamsicles. Davesprite seems to find it offensive – you think it's just him trying to find more ways to hate her – and they have a small debate. Really, it's only a debate on Terezi's side, while it's more of just a spat on Davesprite's side as he gets more and more annoyed with her. 

You try to shut him up with a kiss, but it doesn't work. He only kisses back for five seconds, three milliseconds, teasing you, before he is back to his argument. It's incredibly stupid and you've already lost track over what the topic of the fight is now, and you hate yourself for getting thrown in the middle of it all. 

Davesprite is puffed up when he finally lets go of you, snapping at a low blow from Terezi involving how he get into the whole mess that he is currently situated in. Even you are a little miffed at her saying such a thing. 

Then warning bells go off in your head. Terezi isn't the type to go out of her way to a total douche, not like Karkat. However, you've lived along enough with trolls for it to dawn on you about her real attentions. 

Wow, you are such an idiot. 

You step forward, ready to break them apart if need be. 

Terezi smirks, showing off a full set of shark teeth, as Davesprite demands for her to not bring it up again. “Why should I?” You know that tone. She uses it a lot with Karkat. You groan, not liking with this is going. 

Before you can stop them, Davesprite has taken a swing at her, ready to fight. Terezi is surprised, and ends up onto the ground. She pulls at Davesprite's wing, pulling him down with her as he caws in pain. They end up fighting on the ground, rolling around and more or less destroying Penny Lane and Strawberry fields in Can town. It's a good thing the Mayor went out to go hang out with John...

You go over to them, face stern to tell them you mean business. Terezi looks over at you, and then finally fights until she is able force herself up onto her feet again. Davesprite can't really stand per say, but he does the sprite equivalent, grasping her arms with a sneer. He is all up in her face by this point, claws digging into her shoulders in anger – hard enough to draw droplets of teal. 

You put your hand on top of Davesprite's, trying to get him to loosen his grip. You decided enough is enough, and you just want to bring him back to your room in one piece. Terezi pays you no heed and instead carries on with her banter. 

“I hate you so much,” Davesprite hisses, his feathers making him appear chinless. Terezi just nods. 

“And why is that?” You think you should really step in right now but you want to hear Davesprite's reply.

“Come on dude, don't listen to her. Let's just go,” you try not to sound too desperate. 

“No, stay out of this!” he snaps at you, causing a frown to tug at your lips. You do your best to suppress it. He turns back to Terezi with gritted teeth.

“Because... because... well let's see, you killed my best friend,” with each thing he lists off, his grip on her getting worse and worse. Terezi shows a bit of pain through her face but doesn't move at all. “And gave me no other choice but to become this... this thing, because if not I'd be doomed, you made me leave my sister completely alone until she disappeared, made it so my other friend couldn't be saved, and... you're always acting like you should be best buds with all the Dave's or something!” 

“Ah, yes, but I only actually did the first thing. And perhaps the second. Everything else, coolkid, happened because of cause and effect, not me,” she informs him, with a little tsk tsk like she was scolding a child. 

“No, it was, ugh, it was still you're fault!” he stammers, looking near ready to murder her. “I just, I just hate you so damn much!” You place a hand on his shoulder, ready to heave him up onto your shoulder and force him to come back to your room. 

You do not get the chance however, as Terezi brushes your hand off, and captures Davesprite's lips. The kiss is rough and aggressive, as much as it is one sided. He sits there for a moment, letting go of her with a shocked expression. He's obviously very confused by this turn of events. 

You try to not feel envious, especially once Davesprite begins to kiss back vigorously. He's just a rough, even so much as using his teeth. They pull away a moment later, the two of them bleeding slightly. 

Davesprite opens to his mouth, face demanding but he cannot get a word out. “You're a terrible kisser,” Terezi informs him, as she turns to leave with a small giggle. “See you tomorrow, Dave, Orange Creamsicle!” This earns another laugh from her lips as she goes to join up with the others for their usual game of cards.

Before Davesprite can even thing of going after her to strangle her, you grab him by the waist and pull him back to your room. He squirms a first in protest, but finally gives in and let's you lead him there.

Once inside you look him over. A little bruised and a cut lip, but other than that he's fine.

There's a moment of silence as you sit in front of him on the floor before lean forward for a kiss of your own. He returns it, and it's so much different from the one you just witnessed; slow; soft; sweet; and loving, but still with a similar amount of passion and emotion.

Your hand slid into his own, as he moves closer to you. You have your head turns, eyes closed as your take in his scent, which is more like apples than oranges in your opinion. 

You pull away for a breath. He just stares at your for a moment, taking off both his shades and yours. You feel naked for a moment without him, but them you remember, oh hey, I'm alone in the room with myself. 

“So, what just happened?” he asks you, raising an eyebrow, voice full of hope that you know the answer. You do of course, but it's hard to explain and you really don't care about troll romance enough all that much. You figure you'll try to talk to Terezi later, if the whole saving the world thing doesn't come into play first. 

You just chuckle a bit, giving him another peck on the lips. It's short and sweet. You pull him onto you bed, stripping out of your god tier outfit to get some shut eye. You turn to him, mauling over a good answer. 

“Troll things, don't worry about it, bro.”


End file.
